


Bulky

by Mashew



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashew/pseuds/Mashew
Summary: Antonio and Lovino finish moving their bed into their new apartment.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Bulky

**Author's Note:**

> This is also also based on an Inktober. It’s short, and I guess not really that interesting, but I still enjoyed writing it, so I guess it stays. I also wasn’t sure how to write something connected to the prompt so it might not seem like it fits great but oh well, I tried.

"Walk faster, Antonio, this thing's heavy!" Lovino huffed and shifted the headboard in his hands. He knew moving in with his boyfriend was going to be a chore, but he didn't realize it would be so annoying so soon. Why did they need a new bed anyway? They both had beds from their previous living arrangements that worked just fine.

"Lo siento Lovi, it's hard walking backwards up the stairs." Antonio gave him a bright smile and Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just stop standing there." They started moving again, and after a couple more stops (followed by cursing on Lovi's part, of course) and almost dropping the headboard at one point, they finally made it to the front door of their new apartment.

"Fucking finally," Lovi said. He set his side of the board down and massaged his hands.

"Hey, Lovi, can you get the door?" Antonio asked, and while he wasn't looking at him, Lovino could hear the smile in his voice. He sighed, but nodded and opened the door, and then moved back to pick up his side of the headboard.

They moved into the apartment and made their way back to the bedroom, and as soon as they set it down Lovino flopped onto the bare mattress lying on the floor. Antonio chuckled and nudged him with his foot. "Lovi, mi vida, you can't sleep there yet. We have to put the bed together."

This earned a groan in response, and then Lovino flipped him off, so Antonio nudged him again. "Fuck off, I'm tired," Lovino grumbled, but turned so he was lying on his side and glaring up at the other man.

Antonio knelt down next to him and carded his fingers through Lovino's hair. "I know you're tired, but we have to put the bedframe together first. Then you can rest."

Lovino closed his eyes and sighed for a moment, before pushing himself up to sit in front of Antonio. "Fine, but you're putting the sheets on for me."

Antonio snorted and stood up, pulling his boyfriend with him. "Alright, I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a lot longer, but it took me a while to even get this done and I wasn't sure how interesting it would be to just write about people putting together a bedframe, so I left it at that. Afterwards they were just gonna curl up in bed together and fall asleep, nothing too interesting. I might come back and finish it someday if I feel motivated though.


End file.
